Ain (Elsword)
Specialty Being an agent of God who received the mission to restore the El, Ain wields the God's power granted by Goddess Ishmael, the two abilities of "Circular Magic", Cycle and Creation. It provides infinite possibilities more than anyone else. With Cycle magic, Ain is able to harness and manipulate the El Dain in the surrounding El and use it to create different elemental attacks. With Creation magic, Ain is able to create a vast array of projected weapons to his disposal. Special Ability Main Article: Power System Power System is a system exclusive to Ain which allows him to switch between "Cycle Magic" and "Creation Magic". When he's in default state, attacking enemies will charge the Power Gauge. After the Power Gauge is fulfilled, it will turn blue and you will shift into Creation Mode. During this time, you will be able to switch between "Cycle magic" and "Creation magic" with the V key (default key). Unlike other characters, Ain's awakening mode is known as "Spiritualism mode", which has only 1 Awakening Bead, and receives only 5% increase in damage. However, he can reawaken during his "Spiritualism mode" to ascend another stage and obtain additional benefits. Background Born as a being created by the Goddess Ishmael, Ain was sent to Elrios with the mission of restoring the El. However, due to events of the El-explosion, Ain was blown into a gap of space and time. With the El destroyed, Ain loses his sense of purpose as his mission was impossible at that point. He then wandered the gap aimlessly while being corrupted by Henir energy. As Henir was the opposite of Ishmael, Ain slowly became unstable and is unable to maintain his existence. When all seems lost, he sense a faint source of El energy and quickly chased after it. As he was about to escape the gap, Ishmael warned him to complete the mission without interfering too much in the world. He then emerged in Elrios 500 years after the El-explosion incident. This was where he met the El Search Party. Ain introduced himself as a priest serving the Goddess and offered to help them find the stolen Ruben El Shard but many things about him still remain under a veil of mystery. Class Advancement Ain is required to be Lv.15 to begin his first class advancement. At level 15, Ain can decide between advancing as a Lofty: Executor, Lofty: Anpassen, or Lofty: Wanderer. Gallery Image:Ain_spiritualism.png|Spiritualism Image:Ain-lofty_executor.png|1st Job 1st Path: Lofty: Executor Image:Ain-arme_thaumaturgy.png|2nd Job 1st Path: Arme Thaumaturgy Image:Ain-arme_thaumaturgy_spiritualism.png|2nd Job 1st Path: Arme Thaumaturgy (Spiritualism) Image:Ain-richter.png|3rd Job 1st Path: Richter Image:Ain-richter_spiritualism.png|3rd Job 1st Path: Richter (Spiritualism) Image:Ain-lofty_anpassen.png|1st Job 2nd Path: Lofty: Anpassen Image:Ain-erbluhen_emotion.png|2nd Job 2nd Path: Erbluhen Emotion Image:Ain-bluhen.png|3rd Job 2nd Path: Bluhen Image:Ain-bluhen_spiritualism.png|3rd Job 2nd Path: Bluhen (Spiritualism) Image:Ain-lofty_wanderer.png|1st Job 3rd Path: Lofty: Wanderer Image:Ain-apostasia.png|2nd Job 3rd Path: Apostasia Image:Ain-apostasia_spiritualism.png|2nd Job 3rd Path: Apostasia (Spiritualism) Image:Ain-herrscher.png|3rd Job 3rd Path: Herrscher Image:Ain-herrscher_spiritualism.png|3rd Job 3rd Path: Herrscher (Spiritualism) Trivia * Ain actually joins the main cast at the beginning of their adventure, even before Elsword, Aisha, and Rena officially embark as the El Search Party. However, the other characters are unable to retain their memories of Ain. * After falling into the gap of Time and Space created by the El explosion, Ain got corrupted by what looks to be Henir energy. This is shown in his Spiritualism form where there is a dark spot above and in his left eye. * Although Ain's main weapon is his Pendulum, he only uses it as a medium for projection magic. His real main weapons are several projection weapons that he creates. ** While awakened, Ain disregards his Pendulum entirely. *** Ain has to break his Pendulum to start interventions and unlock his full power which is why most if not all of his start poses begins with his Pendulum breaking. **** Alternatively Ain has to wait for his Pendulum to recover itself before he can end interventions and rest. * Ain hardly acknowledges the other members of the El Search Party other than Elsword. He would instead call them by their race or background, with Aisha being "Wizard", Rena being "Elf", Raven being "Mr. Half-Nasod", Eve being "Ms. Queen", Chung being "Mr. Guardian", Ara being "Ms. Fox", Elesis being "Ms. Knight Captain", Add being "Ancient boy" and Lu being "Demon". ** Additionally, Banthus was merely referred to as "Mr. Bandit" in one dungeon clear quote. * Many of Ain's skill names are in German and the runic alphabet used in his teasers are used to translate his backstory to German. ** In the North American English dub, he is given a German accent to match this theme. ** Despite the skill names being German, a majority of them are grammatically incorrect or translated with the wrong synonym. * When awakened, Ain voice will sound louder and echoes more. * Wearing a custom face will not change Spiritualism eyes. * Ain is the first character to be released in other servers within the same month of his release in KR, being released in all servers except TW, CN, and EU the following week after KR. * The word 'lofty' in Ain's base and first job names means extremely proud or high in stature. * Ain's first jobs do not have a Spiritualism portrait or model. When they awaken, their appearance and top left portrait will remain as base class. Category:Energy Beings Category:Magic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Genius Category:Male Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Elementals